ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
A Job Where You Investigate Aliens
is the fourth episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary The AIB have a new target; an Alien Pitt named Tri Tip, who has a Little Star. Plot At the Nebula House, Riku thanked Laiha for dividing the price to pay for their bicycle. He suddenly remembers Moa, his childhood friend who is now an insurance agent. Somewhere else, Moa and her senior Zena apprehended an Alien Hook for secretly trying to cultivate the forbidden plant Lugus on Earth. She briefly falls into its effect before awakening after Zena arrived at the AIB headquarters. Moa believes that her job ended but Zena mentioned that there are other things to worry about, such as the mystery of Crisis Impact, Geed's appearance (with Belial's similarity) and the Space Garrison's involvement on Earth after sending Ultraman Zero. Seeing the bike was not as what she expected, Laiha orders Geed to return it immediately but eventually prefers to have him keeping it should he handles the grocery shopping and repaying his monthly debt to her. Moa forgot to store the Lugus to their headquarters but another important case coming up: an AIB scientist Alien Pitt named Tri Tip has made an accident and speed limit while rushing in her human form in the city. Zena and Moa were sent by their superiors to arrest her. At the same time, Tri bumped into Riku and used an energy blade to steal his bike. He met Moa by coincidence as they have a short reunion and prepare to chase her by car while he connects to RE.M.. While meeting with another client, Kei has a brief moment of "communicating with the universe" as he detected a nearby Little Star. Tri briefly bumps into Leito as Eleking emerges from a nearby lake. Riku leaves Tri to AIB and transforms into Geed to fight Eleking before falling to its electrocution. After being captured, Tri finally revealed what happened: Eleking was once a bio-weapon of her race's invasion force but she betrayed them after being captivated by Earth's beauty and hid Eleking before placing the monster into a slumber. However due to the appearance of Little Star within her body, the monster reawakened and she went through all the trouble just to lure it away from the city, thus explaining the accidents, speed limits and theft that she had made. Remembering the words she taught to Riku ("Sitting around doing nothing will get us nowhere!"), Moa puts Tri in the car and used Hook's Lugus to weaken Eleking. Geed took this opportunity to transform into Solid Burning and under Tri's request, put an end to the monster's own life to give it a rest. Geed obtains the Ultra Capsule of Ultraman Hikari and Kei obtains the Kaiju Capsule of Eleking. Tri was accepted into the AIB again and Riku's boss Haruo re-opens the Galaxy Market under a minivan. While Riku and Moa visited the the Galaxy Market, he introduced Laiha, much to his childhood friend's jealousy. Leito appears after observing them from afar and privately talks to Riku. Zero takes over and introduced himself but prefers to ask questions later when seeing the young boy's friends. Ultra Capsule Navi * Riku: "Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules!" * Riser: Ultraseven! * RE.M.: Ultraseven. Height: 40 meters. Weight: 35,000 tons. He fights with his weapon, the Eye Slugger. * Riku: Next up is this one! * Riser: Eleking! *RE.M.: The space monster, Eleking. Height: 53 meters. Weight: 25,000 tons. A giant monster known for its long tail and electrical attacks. * Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Editor: * : * : Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed, Zena: *Pega: *Tri: *Eleking: *Alien Hook: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Solid Burning Kaiju/Seijin *Eleking *Alien Pegassa Pega *Alien Hook *Alien Shadow Zena *Alien Pitt Tri-Tip Trivia * All the Aliens seen in this episode appeared in Ultraseven, but strangely in backwards order. * The way Solid Burning takes out Eleking is complete recreation of Ultraseven's battle with him, but in different order, Emerium Beam to antenna, Slugger cutting, and finally a final attack to the head. * This is the first time we seen an Eleking tadpole since Eleking's first appearance. *In the Indonesian dub that aired on RTV, this episode was named "Sedative Pollen". id:Sebuah Pekerjaan Di Mana Kau Menyelidiki Alien Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed